


I just wanted to take another look at you

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: A rewrite of the season three finale of Killing Eve. Eve and Villainelle are standing on a bridge deciding whether to walk away from one another.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 21





	I just wanted to take another look at you

Eve could smell the slight aroma of Villainelle's perfume as she stood beside her on the bridge. She didn't want to make it obvious that she noticed it. Villainelle leant on the rusty bannister of the poorly maintained car bridge. It was a cold evening, the breeze hit Eve's bare arms. She was still holding her jacket. This was the this time that evening that she noticed the change of weather. So much had happened, the adrenaline had wore off.

* * *

"I guess this is it then," Eve said.

"Doesn't have to be," Villainelle stood up, dusting off the elbows of her designer pink plaid jacket.

"Shall I jump first then?" Eve joked.

"There is another way, Eve," Villainelle said and stroked a strand of hair out of Eve's face. Villainelle stared into Eve's eyes, her startled and tired eyes.

"I'm listening," Eve said.

"Turn around," Villainelle said. Eve was confused, she watched as Villainelle turned her back.

"Have you done it?" Villainelle asked.

Eve turned around. "Yeah," she said, the icy air stung her tearducts. Her eyes reddened, she brushed away a tear.

"Now we walk," Villainelle said and began to take steps, her hands in her pockets.

* * *

Eve waited a moment and began to walk. She desperately wanted to turn around, her steps were slow.

Villainelle took brisk steps to begin with but found herself slowing. She looked at her feet. Had Eve stopped? Why would she when she could have a calmer life? By leaving Villainelle, she could start over.

Eve was having similar thoughts, by walking away from Villainelle she could get her old job back at the restaurant. That sweaty tedious job where she would work for 10 hours at a time. She hated that job, she hated her cramped flat, she hated everything about her life before Villainelle. The thrill of the chase, Villainelle's sweet scent and wit had reinvigorated a flame in Eve.

* * *

Eve stopped, hesitantly she turned around. Her heart exploded as she saw that Villainellle, had too stopped.

* * *

They looked at each other for a while, Eve still clutching her jacket and huge handbag. Villainelle stared at Eve.

They were both stubborn, neither wanted to be the first to walk. The roar of busy traffic atop a damp bridge wasn't the most romantic backdrop.

* * *

Villainelle began to walk towards Eve. Eve watched her as she got closer. Within the space of a few minutes Villainelle was face to face with Eve.

* * *

"Don't meet me halfway then," Villainelle touched Eve's arms.

"You're freezing," Villainelle said and grabbed Eve's jacket. Eve didn't loosen her grip of the garment.

"What's the matter?" Villainelle asked, taking Eve's face in her hand. 

Eve looked at the statuesque beauty. Villainelle's smile faded as a tear lingered on Eve's cheek. Fixated on her scent, on the distinct beauty of Villainelle's face.

"A life with you is dangerous, constantly looking back, nothing like the life I lived before. I'm not that person," Eve said.

"You could have said that before I walked back over here," Villainelle said. 

Eve smiled, "I couldn't imagine living my life any other way," Eve said and pulled Villainelle in for a kiss.

They kissed passionately on the bridge.

"You never stop surprising me," Villainelle said.

* * *

"Can we go now, it's freezing!" Eve said and clumsily pulled on her jacket. Villainelle wrapped her arm around Eve's shoulder.

"So what now?" Villainelle asked.

"Are you hungry?" Eve asked.

"Always, you?"

"I could eat," Eve said.

**Author's Note:**

> I was left wanting more from the season three finale so I decided to write a continuation of that ending. Hope you enjoy it


End file.
